Blades and Time
by everdragon
Summary: Amy and the Doctor run mess up their time and location, and appear in Italy. They also meet a young man, cloaked in death and secrecy: Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Apologies I am bad at summaries. Rated T because of violence (it is Assassin's Creed after all)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ezio stood, gazing out at the beautiful city below him. His focus, however, was not on the scenery. He had a new target, and was concentrating on surveying the ground and people below him from his perch on the building. He had to give it to them; the two Templars he was after had hidden themselves well, in the guise of a merchant family. The colours they wore were of the Medici, his allies. It was a clever ploy but his Eagle Vision had still shown them as pure gold, with their escort in red. Gold, the colour of the fabled Apple of Eden. He glanced down at his armor, that of Altair. The fabled assassin had held the Apple and Ezio hoped he had the skill to follow in his predecessor's footsteps and find the object. And even if he could not it was vital that the Templars never lay hands on it.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts the young assassin looked back at his quarry. They were almost beneath him now… one step more and… Ezio leaped, landing and killing the first man in an instant, unsheathing his hidden blade midair. He could hear the chaos around him distantly as he whipped around and threw a knife at the other target. Before it hit he knew he had thrown well, watching it find its mark in the man's chest. Then all sound faded as did his surroundings and he knelt next to the men in a dark gray void. "Where are the others in your group? Tell me now, as there is still time to clear your conscience." The words had a strong Italian accent and were clam and somber. Ezio was not shaken by seeing death or by giving it; it was a part of how he lived. He could not remember recoiling as the sight of a body in his life; death had always walked with him.

"I will tell you nothing." One man rasped. The other, clearly knowing he had nothing to lose interrupted urgently.

"Fiorentino is the man you seek. He is meeting with our allies tomorrow next to the church just north of here." The words faded as the man died, his breath leaving him for the last time. Ezio nodded and spoke in Italian, releasing the two he was speaking to. He suddenly found himself back in the city. He knew that though he had conversed with the two for a while, not a moment had passed in real time. Drawing his sword he began to fight. The guards had no chance, with the long blade scything the air and, at close quarters Ezio's hidden blade whipping out of his clothing.

…

The Doctor landed the TARDIS with surprisingly little difficulty. Amy glanced across at him. "Look at you. Finally leant how to pilot this time lord gadget did we?" He grinned at her teasing.

"Don't call her a gadget she doesn't like it. Now here we are!" The 11th Doctor strode forward throwing open the doors of the ship. "South Africa!" There was a pause. Then;

"That does _not _look like South Africa. Typical the one time you get the landing good the place it all messed up. I take back what I said about you being able to control where we are going." The Doctor looked puzzled.

"Yes, clearly not South Africa but where are we? It was supposed to be only 20 years in the past but by that clothing..." he broke off, gesturing at the passersby "We are very much in the past. Renaissance I would say and about-" Before he could finished there was a scream and several shouts coming from around the corner of the street they were on.

Neither of them stopped to think. Amy and the Doctor may have been at the wrong place but trouble was the same everywhere and they always wanted to know what was happening. When they turned the corner however they were met with a sight of ruthlessness that even the Doctor was shocked at. There as a man with dark red and black flowing robes with white at the base, neckline and sleeves. There were also hints of beautiful amour worn with the clothing. The man was equipped with a sword and seeped to be killing men by just thrusting his hand onto their chests. The men around him were all attacking but were obviously outmatched. In a matter of minutes all five lay dead.

"Oh my God. Did he just kill them?" Amy started forward but the Doctor held her back.

"Amy! Don't. We don't know who he is or who the ones he killed are. And I don't want to see you get hurt." The Doctor spoke urgently, clearly worried about his companion.

The man in question did not look at them, merely pulled his hood lower over his face ad ran to the side of a building. Ignoring the shouts below him he scaled the structure with deceptive ease, soon high above those who were after him. Even the Doctor was impressed, and he had seen thousands of wonders in his time. "And with barley a handhold. Whoever we are dealing with is very good Amy. I suggest we don't get involved."

"What? You of all people _don't _want to be caught up in some sort of trouble? No. We're staying. I want to find out what's happening. Even in the past murder like that cannot be taken lightly!"

"Which is exactly why I want to get out of here." The Doctor muttered. But he knew there was no way he would win an argument against his assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this fanfic! This is my first story so... please review and let me know how to get better at writing. This chapter is a bit longer but not much. I don't seem to be very good at long chapters. **

Chapter 2

Ezio crouched on his vantage point, observing his surroundings. The two newcomers were certainly strange. Their accents were odd and their clothing even more bizarre. But they, like the rest of the people around them were looking more at the guards and men he had killed then up at him. And at any rate he had switched buildings from the first one he had climbed up and was hidden in shadow.

The man he was going to hunt down… Fiorentino. He was a leader in a group of Templars, and was desperately chasing down the Apple. And if he obtained the Apple free will would be gone. He thirsted for power and did not care how he got it. For all that however, the man did not seem to realize who he was dealing with. The guards around his allies had been amateurs, and Ezio was surprised by the ease with which he dispatched them. True, he was a professional but most guards required a bit more effort than that. All in all it was looking like this was going to be an easy task.

But back to the strangers. It would not do to have an unknown group of people in the midst of this. They were clearly curious and he did not want them meddling in his affairs. Furthermore they seemed shocked at the killings. Where were they from that death was so foreign a concept? The girl seemed never to have watched a fight before and obviously not one that ended in death and bloodshed. On the subject of bloodshed the edges of his gauntlets with the blades were getting worn. Normally he would have simply changed the leather there but Ezio did not wish to interfere with the mechanism for his hidden blades. It was time to go see a friend.

…

"Leonardo? Are you in there?" The assassin called, rapping on a wooden door. There was a muted sound from inside before the door opened.

"Ah! Ezio! Come in my friend. I hear you have been busy today."

Ezio nodded "Yes. Tomorrow as well. I have nearly finished with this small group of Templars though their foolishness still startles me."

"Si, chasing the Apple. But what brings you here? I assume it is not just to converse with me." Leonardo asked as he cleared his desk. "Are your hidden blades acting up again?"

"No. They are merely getting worn. The leather could do with replacing but I do not know how to do so without harming the hidden blades."

"Ah. Very well, I will have it done soon. In the mean time I built some dummies for you to practice on. Every time you come you are in a hurry and in such situations practice will not hurt you any. Try the techniques you learnt from the last Codex page I decoded for you."

Ezio nodded and walked into the room in the back of Leonardo's house where his friend had set up an area for him to practice. He would search out the strangers after his blade was back and he had killed his next target.

…

The Doctor knelt beside one of the dead guards. He was one of the ones that the dark-robed man had slain, seemingly but just by putting his hand on the guard's chest. At first suspecting some sort of alien technology the Doctor had been expecting to find no trace of the attack on the man, excluding the bruise where he had been punched. But the front of his shirt was covered in blood. And there was a deep wound in the dead flesh, similar to that of a knife. "What's wrong? You have that face that means that something bad is going to happen."

The Doctor frowned. Had he always been so predictable in his facial muscles? No time to worry about it now. "Yes there is something wrong. These men have just been killed and the fancy two murdered. But look around you Pond. People are upset yes. But not shocked. This has happened before. Which is very, very bad. Men are getting killed in daylight by that person we just saw leave. And as far as we know he has no reason." The Doctor was worried now. They had only just arrived and already seven men were dead- the five guards and the 'fancy two' they had been guarding.

"How do we know this isn't some blood feud thing? You know, Montagues and Capulets sort of stuff?" Amy demanded. Then a voice interrupted them.

"You don't know?" It was a village woman, speaking in an Italian accent. "Must be new around here. That was the Assassin. He fights for all the freedom of the people here. Free will. It is thanks to him that the nobles have not taken control of everybody." The way she described him the Assassin was both admiring and a tad fearful. To be expected the Doctor supposed. The man was, after all, a killer.

"That gives him no right to kill people! A life is a life!"

"Yeah well he clearly does not see it that way Doctor." Amy's voice sounded from behind him, slightly nervous. "And right now instead of playing 'solve the mystery of the killer' I say we get out of here. There is a pretty big group of guards coming and you are kneeling over the bodies. Unless you can sonic them all at once…" The Doctor looked up. Amy was right there was a group of guards hurrying forward. They did not look happy. Maybe he should think next time before kneeling down next to a body in a murder scene. Especially since only the villagers had seen the assassin's kill and they clearly were not ready to talk to a group of guards. Already the people were dispersing.

"Good point. Back to the TARDIS Pond!" The two took off running, darting around the corner and stopping next to the blue box. Shoving the door open they darted inside. Just as Amy was about to speak again she tripped and knocked a knob on the console. "Don't touch that! It's the time collaborator we could end up-" His words were broken off by the shuddering of the TARDIS as it slowly disappeared. Everything shook and a familiar wheezing noise filled the air. The Doctor held onto a handle on the console, Amy to a rail on the side. After a good while of wheezing and shaking and general time-travel noises the TARDIS seemed to settle down. They had landed. Amy ran an opened the door. They were in the same place!

Well… not exactly the same. The street seemed a bit more worn. Just then the women they had spoken to about the Assassin passed by. She didn't look much older, maybe only a year or two. A man walked by her side now. So they had been away. But not for very long it seemed. But why was nobody glancing at them? Normally a blue box coming out of thin air attracted some attention. Then he realized that they had landed in a dark alley, branching off from the road. Few glanced their way, and when someone did they were shrouded in shadow. As for the wheezing noise the bustling of the people in the street covered that fairly well. But… to end up in the same place like that with the TARDIS… and only one or two years different was nearly unheard of.

"She must really want us here." The Doctor murmured. He stepped forward, Amy following him.

"Well at least we are in the same place. How long were we gone for? Ten years?" She was clearly thinking of when he had returned after visiting her childhood self. He had screwed up the timing then, coming in when she was an adult, no longer a child. As usual the Doctor was oblivious to what she was saying.

"We actually came back to the same place. And only a street or two difference? That should be impossible. And with no collaborating when you knocked the switch. The TARDIS must have put a lot of effort into getting us back here…"He trailed off muttering scientific terminology under his breath. Amy glared at him. She hated it when he did this, when he went into stupid science rants nobody else could understand. Just when she was about to try and get him to come back to the real world he asked; "Do you think that Assassin is still here?"

"I don't know we only just landed! And how long have we been away? Answer the question!" The Doctor was about to reply when a voice came from behind them.

"About one and a half years. Now who are you and what do you want?" The speaker sounded wary, puzzled and annoyed. The voice itself sounded rough and distinctly Italian. They turned to see a man behind them. It was the Assassin from their first visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful readers. Sorry if the chapter is not as good as it could be I wrote this at 11-12pm ish and now I have to pack for a plane flight. So yeah. I would normally review it a tad more but as I will probably not update to 3 days or so I wanted to put this up. Personally it annoys me when authors don't update so I am trying to update frequently for any who have taken the time to read my work. **

**:) That said please read & review! Bye for now! **

Chapter 3

The Doctor froze. "You. Why are you here? And why do you remember us if that was over a year ago?"

The man frowned. "I normally remember strangers dressed in outlandish clothing. Though I have not thought about you inn some time. I did not expect you to reappear."

"Yeah well. The Doctor does that. Reappearing unexpectedly." At the first words she said the man's gaze left the Doctor and stared at her.

"Where are you from? Your accent if from nowhere around here nor from the other places I have traveled." Amy froze. It was always hard to explain the time travel to others. And besides that, she did not want to get involved with an Assassin. She rather liked her life and did not want to end up dead. As if reading her mind the Doctor interrupted the stranger before he could continue his questioning.

"Never mind us who are you? The woman said you were an Assassin. A mercenary." He said accusingly. It was well known that the doctor did not like a wanton waste of life. He believed all creatures had the right to the lives they were born with. That was what happened when you outlived those around you and was beloved friends die- you had a great appreciation for other's existence.

The man responded with a surprise amount of fire. "I am no mercenary. I do not fight without a cause. Assassin I may be but I have reasons. As do all who kill for a living." His words were forceful and the Doctor was surprised with the conviction behind them. He had expected a cold-hearted reply. Before he could contemplate the matter more the man continued. "Furthermore who told you who I was? Why did you not know how long you had been away? And why do you act as though you have never seen death or bloodshed?" The last question was directed at Amy.

"Because she hadn't. And what is it with you? This is the Renaissance. A time of prosperity and culture not of flourishing violence. What of Leonardo Da Vinci? Machiavelli? Where are they?"

The man stiffened. "Why do you speak of the present as if you already know it? As if you had learnt it from a book? And I will not tell you of my friends until you answer some of my questions. Or do you have something to hide Doctor?" His words had changed, his voice becoming a tad colder. The Doctor realized that his reference to the famed men had been taken as a threat.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm not going to hurt them. Just wanted to meet them. You know, visiting famous people and all? Bit of tourism?"

"No I do not. And I think you should answer the question." The voice was not the icy and furious anymore but it was clear that the man in front of them was not messing around. Unsure what to say the Doctor hesitated. It was Amy who came to the rescue.

"We don't have anything to hide. Leonardo and Machiavelli are the Doctor's … friends. And he had heard that they had been becoming quite well known from a traveler on the road. As for the Doctor's way of speaking that is just the way he is. He's just a bit odd."

"This man climbs up a building within seconds and you call _me odd_?" The Doctor was clearly indignant. The Assassin looked at him curiously.

"Maybe my speed is unusual but the climbing part is not. At least not around here." The man commented, waving an arm vaguely to indicate the city. Turning back to Amy he added "I am not sure you are telling the truth about yourselves. But I can spare no more time. I must be going." With that he ran up to the wall and leapt, grabbing holds a pulling himself up before rapidly leaping again. Moments later he stood at the top of the structure. "If you wish to come then hurry up. If not, I will see you in the city. You are hard to miss wearing those clothes." The Doctor and Amy watched him go.

"Well?" Amy asked. The Doctor glanced at her. "Aren't you going to try and be an idiot and follow him?"

"No. I think I am going to try and find Leonardo Da Vinci. If he is this man's friend then we may learn something."

…

Ezio ran, darting over the rooftops. He was unsure what to make of the returning pair. Whether they were a couple was unknown, and, at this point, immaterial. When they had first left he had made inquiries but found out nothing. Assuming they were odd travelers just passing though he had not worried much about their disappearance. And besides, at the time he had been caught up with the Apple and Templar complications.

Besides that he had changed in that time. Ezio rarely reflected on his life, but there was a lot on his mind. He had been claimed as 'The Prophet'. He had joined the Creed and located the Apple. He had learnt more about the struggle between the Assassins and Templars. Right now was a lull in the rapid action of his life but he did not think it would last long. Soon he would be back to assassinating his enemies, like his father before him. But a break was nice once in a while. Which was why he was not particularly happy with the new strangers. He had hoped to relax for a week or so.

Looking out he realized he had climbed and run without paying much attention to where he was going. He would have to be more careful. But he paused, not wanting to leave the place his feet had carried him to. It was the highest place in the city as far as he knew. It was also where he and his brother had stood, marveling at the sights below them, the night before his family was arrested. Ezio hid it well but he still felt pain at his family's deaths. No matter who he brought to justice it could never bring them back. All he could do was follow the ways of his Creed.

Ezio shook his head. He was being foolish, thinking he had no life other than the Creed. He had friends, such a Leonardo and his fellow Assassins. And he also had family, though not much left. His uncle, sister, mother. On the subject of friends and family he should check on Leonardo. The odd man he had spoken with- the Doctor- had mentioned his friend and the lady had said that they were acquainted. Machiavelli was also mentioned but Ezio was sure the fellow Assassin could take care of himself. Leonardo, however, did not have a fighting bone in his body. Beginning to move again the young man headed to his friend's house the most efficient way he knew- leaping from house to house.

…

Ezio had arrived at Leonardo's house a short while ago and was now in deep conversation with his friend. Most of it had been about the two strangers. It had become very apparent that Leonardo knew neither of them and had never heard of them. Ezio was surprised by this, Leonardo was very well acquainted with the important people of Italy, and the strange man carried himself with the air of one who knows he is special. Though they did not realize it most of the important people in the world were easy to identify- they all acted as though you should know them and should follow their every word. It was part of what made them so annoying.

Interrupting the two friend's discussion was a sharp rap on the door followed by a voice with a strange accent calling "Hello? Anybody home?" Ezio recognized the voice immediately.

"It is him. The man I told you about." Leonardo faltered at his friend's words but, to Ezio's surprise, opened the door anyway.

"We may as well see what they want. Not everyone is your enemy my friend." Turning to the newcomers he continued, "Ezio has told me about you. But why have you come seeking me?"

The lady looked at Ezio. "Is that your name?" she asked. Ezio nodded. He had been unsure about giving his name away – he was one of the most wanted men in Italy. But, he reasoned, they two would only have to describe his clothing for the Templars to know his identity.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The Assassin gave a small bow as he introduced himself. No harm in being polite. "And who are you? And the man who calls himself a doctor but does not dress like one?" Ezio nodded towards the man stepping though the door, already chatting with Leonardo.

"I'm Amy Pond. And he really is the Doctor. He is just acts a bit too stupid for it sometimes."

Ezio had to smile at the friendly insults between the pair. "You argue like an old married couple."

"Me and… the Doctor? No. No, no." Before the woman could tell him off for making such an assumption Ezio cut in.

"I apologize for the mistake. Now will you please tell me what you and your friend are doing here? You do not seem like the usual people to visit Leonardo." The young assassin had not entirely discredited the story from before, but Amy had faltered too much for it to be true. At least not all of it. And Ezio did not appreciate secrets when they knew of his friend's name and location. It gave them too much leverage over him. Additionally, he was unsure if they were after the Apple. If so it was going to complicate matters. Disposing of their bodies would be difficult if he had to assassinate them, as the two looked nothing like guards. And Leonardo already had bodies given to him by the government (to study the man had said), he did not need more. Ezio ended this train of thought. The Creed forbid the shedding of innocent blood – and even if it did not, killing innocents was against all of his principles. No, he would not kill the strangers. Queer though they might be they had given him to reason to fight them. At least, not yet.

Shaking himself out of his musings Ezio concentrated on the matter at hand and his conversation. The woman had not yet replied.

…

Amy sighed. It was time for the Doctor to explain. He could come up with a believable story for Ezio to hear. After all, he was the one who got them in this whole mess. Though Amy did not envy him. Good liar he may be Ezio was clearly used to secrets and deception. It was going to be hard to hide the truth from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello most wonderful people who are reading this! I am unsure of my prtrayal of the Doctor and Amy so please let me know on that. Anyway, hope you like my story. And 200 views (as of the tie of writing of course)! I feel so happy. Thanks to all of you! **

**Sorry this chapter is not particularly long. **

Chapter 4

The Doctor glanced away from his conversation with Leonardo Da Vinci - the man was wonderful to talk to, though had a poor opinion on bow ties- to look at Ezio and Amy. Amy was clearly getting unsure of herself and her answers. Ezio must have figured out that her story was false. Scolding himself for not paying closer attention to the Assassin the time lord turned back to Leonardo. "If you'll excuse me I must talk to Ezio over there." The Doctor hoped that would be enough to disentangle himself from the conversation. Amy was obviously stuck and could say nothing more without revealing that she and the Doctor were time travelers.

"I am curious as to why you are here. And your manner of dress is certainly different from that of others traveling though this country. I would guess you a more unusual stranger than you admit my friend." Leonardo replied. The Doctor looked at the famed inventor again. The man was clearly saying that he would listen to anything that was said here, and was not about to leave. Another voice sounded behind him, making the Doctor jump.

"Leonardo knows who I am and what I do. I have no secrets to hide from him. Why do you not wish him to overhear our conversation Doctor? Is it to do with why the lady will not answer my inquiries?" It was, of course Ezio. He had walked over after it became clear Amy was no longer replying to his questions.

Despite what Ezio though the Doctor's reasons for not wanting Leonardo there when he told his story were straightforward enough. Ezio maybe an old hand to lies and treachery, but Leonardo was known for his fine mind. With Ezio the time lord had a chance (all be it a small one) at lying but Leonardo… All of the renowned people in human history had been able to guess what the Doctor and his assistant really were. And somehow the Doctor thought it would be a bad idea to let the Assassin know that they were from the future. But there was clearly now getting around the inventor's presence. Stepping forward the Doctor began.

"Amy Pond and I are travelers from quite far away. And while we were not actually acquainted with Leonardo Da Vinci before this meeting him has certainly been a pleasure. And you can be assured we are not going to hurt your friends' assassin. It was an accident that we even showed up here. Impossible really. But, well, some times impossible things happen and we call them miracles." He grinned and looked around at the people around him. Ezio's face was still mostly hidden under his hood. Leonardo looked thoughtful, as if he was contemplating where the Doctor and his companion could have come from. Amy was also watching the two men, unsure what they were going to say. The Doctor himself was nervous, though he tried not to show it. The Assassin was clearly a very dangerous man. Even with a sonic screwdriver there was no guarantee that Ezio wouldn't overpower him in seconds. In fact it was probable that, if he chose to, the robed man could kill both the time lord and Amy without raising a sweat.

Then Ezio nodded, accepting the story, though he clearly had more questions. After all, what the Doctor had said had explained very little. Still, that one nod was cause for considerable relief. Amy and the Doctor were out of the danger zone. At least for now.

That was when the assassin burst into action.

…

Ezio nodded. He was still curious about the strange man and woman but they meant no harm. Their story stated as much and his Eagle Vision reinforced the words. The two were neither blue nor red in his eyes. And certainly not gold. However, they were of little importance now. When he had gone into his Eagle Vision he had seen red shapes outside Leonardo's door. Guards, rapidly closing in.

Ezio didn't think twice. He stepped forward, shoving the two visitors towards a room. "Get back. I'll deal with this. Leonardo don't let them interfere, they will only get themselves hurt." The words were rapid, and the self-proclaimed doctor and his assistant hesitated, having not caught all of what Ezio had said. Leonardo however nodded and grabbed the two rushing towards the back of the house. Hurling open the door Ezio slammed into the nearest guard, causing him to stagger back with a grunt of pain. Before the man could recover Ezio stepped in close, ramming his blade into the soldier's chest. One of the other man let out a shout.

"Assassin!" It was all he had time to say before Ezio lunged, attacking with his sword. The guard blocked several times, and even managed to attack once before he was killed. The others lasted little better. It caused a lot of noise but the fight did not last too long. Soon all the guards were dead. Ezio had only been hit once by a guard. Though he knew a bruise would from there it was hardly serious. A guard had sliced at his back when he was turned away. Ezio shook his head. His reflexes must be rusty.

Turning he saw his friend, along with the Doctor and his lady travelling companion. "I thought I told you to take them where a guard couldn't get to them. And you need to be more careful Leonardo. They were after you." The Assassin scolded his friend. The inventor and painter could not fight, certainly not well enough to dispatch these guards. At least one of them would have killed their target. Before Leonardo could reply the Doctor broke in.

"Why did you kill them? Every life is important!"

Ezio looked at the guards around him. "They chose their path when they sided with the Templars. And if you want mercy you are speaking to the wrong man Doctor. Death is common around here, but my hand is fairer then others. I do not kill the innocent and I never will. The Templar's have earned every death I give them." The Doctor looked shocked, Amy as well. In fact it was the Pond lady who spoke next.

"Why do you kill the guards though? They were under orders, they might not have known who they were sent to get! And everybody has a family Ezio! Think of all of the husbands, lovers, friends and sons you just killed." Her words were heated and compassionate. She believed in what she said and Ezio was surprised by her voice. When she mentioned family her voice grew in power and emotion. The Assassin smiled sadly. She had clearly had a family, and one that she would risk her life for. It was as plain as day, written in every note of compassion.

"Yes, family. Why do you think I am involved in my journey against the Templars? I am a descendant of a long line of fighters. And, like my father before me, I am an Assassin. The Templar's are cruel and always will be so. They seek power, and when they gain it they will oppress all that live beneath them. If you want free will you fight for it." Ezio glanced at his hidden blades. They were still extended; he had not sheathed them after the fight. They were also his father's. Ezio flicked his wrist; the blade retracting out of view was he did so. "And the way I learnt of this was not through my father telling me as his father told him. It was when our family was betrayed and my brothers and father hanged for a wrong they did not commit. Betrayed by a man we thought a friend, a man who had the only evidence to help my family. The same man who stood on the gallows and gave to order for them to be hanged for treason."


	5. Author Note

**HI! Um. O_o ****I just wanted to say (or rather, write) a bit to my most wonderful readers:**

**Firstly I don't really know where to go with this fic. I have another chapter mostly done but the writing is getting difficult because I have no idea what to do with the characters and plot. If you have ideas please put them in reviews. **

**If not I will wrap the thing up in the next chapter. Not being rude or trying make you review or anything it is just that I don't have much else to do with the story. So... yeah. :)**

**And also a GIGANTIC thank you to people who have favorited or followed this story. You are amazing and have made me feel quite a bit more confident about my work. Sorry if that was sappy and all but it is true. **

**Anyway. I will post a new chapter soon, promise. Within the next 2 days. **

**Also I know I have not put Italian in here like there is in Assassin's Creed. This is because I have felt that with the TARDIS translating languages it would be weird having the characters lapse into Italian. **

**bye! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people. So apparently I have the inability to end everything in only one chapter. sorry about that. I would finish it off with another or so but apparently my parents disapprove of writing past midnight. So. Anyway I am pretty much done with this fic as I have no ideas with what to do with the plot... **

**Also I am unsure if I screwed up the last bit of this chapter. I think in the last bit I changed how I portrayed them but am not really sure. I would review more but I am being told to sleep and I wanted to update this. I am sorry if the last biti s odd. That said I tried pretty hard in this chapter to make the plot work and have the story begin to finish up in a way that makes sense.**

**:) **

Chapter 5

Ezio's words were not excessively emotional, though they were fueled with a brittle anger.

Maybe brittle was the wrong word. There was something brittle about the fury in the Assassin's voice. No, it was like a storm of vengeance, carefully held in check. The Doctor almost pitied the people who had crossed this man- they were clearly going to pay. Then again they had killed all his family. The Doctor knew what that was like. He shut his eyes in pain at the memory.

He was the last of his kind. The last of an entire race, a powerful and ancient race that should never have fallen. The last of the Time Lords. All of his kin… his friends, his enemies, his _people… _ The cloud of grief that had wrapped around him at the thought was swiftly punctured by Ezio's voice.

"Why are you so upset? If you are sad for my family's death then I wish you to stop. There is no wrong in feeling grief, in pain. But I will avenge them." His voice barley betrayed the hidden emotions – the never-ending grief and sorrow.

Turning away the Assassin began to move toward the slain soldiers. He had gone only a few steps before he spoke again. "There is something else isn't there. It can be seen in your eyes when hear of loss." Ezio's voice was curious but also uncharacteristically gentle. At least for those few words. Then the young man returned to business. "Get inside. We shall speak later. For now I must deal with the dead guards. It will not do to have them found at Leonardo's doorstep." Waving the Doctor aside Ezio resumed dragging the slain attackers, one at a time, toward the gate of the house.

The Doctor did not know what drove him to speak. His mouth seemed to work of its own accord. "You were right when you said that I had lost others. I am the last of my kind Ezio. The very last." The Doctor heard the anguish in his own voice and wondered what the young Assassin would think of it. To his shock Ezio's next words had nothing to do with what had been spoken. The Doctor was used to confused questions bombarding him after such a revelation – couldn't the man tell form the wording what the Doctor was implying? That he wasn't human? It would seem not for what Ezio said was merely:

"I told you to get inside. It is not safe for someone who cannot defend himself Doctor." Ezio was heading away now, with the last body in his arms. The Doctor wondered where the dead were going. As if reading his thoughts the Assassin said "They will be used by a friend of Leonardo's. It seems that there are multiple people who use the dead for anatomy research. I thought Leonardo was the only one." Ezio shrugged then continued; "Now get inside. There are guards about and I do not want to fight more than I have to. I am looking forward to sleep."

…

Much later Ezio returned from delivering the dead. Leonardo told him that both of the strange travelers had fallen asleep. It was getting late after all. Still, it was frustrating for the Assassin.

"I had wanted to speak to the man… the Doctor." Ezio still found it odd to use the profession as a name. Leonardo nodded.

"I spoke with him before they slept. He speaks as though from another place… far, far away. Do you think they have anything to do with the Codex pages or the Apple?"

Ezio thought about the question. "Perhaps. But they seem unprepared to fight for the Apple if that is what they want. And too confused about what is happening to know of the Codex. They didn't even know of the fight against the Templars."

"Or for the Templars. We must be careful Ezio. If they have not yet chosen sides then we should not give too much information. They may yet betray your cause."

Nodding agreement Ezio stood from his chair. The two friends had been seated as they spoke, as both were getting tiered. It was very late at night. "I will not tell them of our plans, or of anything to do with the Templars and Assassins. Now, I must sleep. I intend to practice tomorrow." Yawning the Assassin headed for bed.

…

The next morning Amy watching in amazement as Ezio sparred with the dummies Leonardo had set up for him to spar with. The man moved like a whirlwind, his shoulder cape flashing behind him like the wing of a bird.

A very, very, dangerous bird. Ezio's blades did not appear to until the last millisecond and then they were vicious, stabbing seep into the fake person. His sword skills were also exceptional, though they focused more on force than agility. She wondered if Rory would be able to hold his own against this Assassin. Amy doubted it. Sure, he would hold his own for a while but Rory did not have the same ability as Ezio.

Turning to look at her Ezio spoke for the first time that morning. "Can you and your strange friend climb?" Amy was puzzled by the question.

"Climb? Climb what? I think most people climb trees, though more as a childhood thing then what you do. What are you, half alien or something?" Of course Amy was only partly joking, what with her experience of Daleks, Cybermen and a great lot of other races from other planets. Ezio, however, looked a bit bewildered at the idea.

"Alien? I do not know where you get these strange ideas Amy. I merely want you to know that if you wish to survive in this world you should learn how to run on the rooftops. You do not seem to have picked a side in our war, but you should. Either that or leave. If you get caught up in our business without allies you and the Doctor will be killed. And Even if you leave, let me show you two the rooftops." Ezio's voice had softened at the last sentence, and Amy's eyes swelled in surprise. "It can be beautiful up there when no guards are chasing you." Ezio added his voice wry.

Amy couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was the first time the man had shown humor, but from the way he spoke today this sort of causal talk was not unusual for him. It seemed that he was relaxing around her and the Doctor, though not much. She was still certain that if they were to betray Ezio she and the Time Lord would end up dead. Zapping herself back to the present time Amy flicked some of her red hair out of her eyes; "Just for clarification… you going to make us suicidally leap around on badly constructed buildings? You must be as insane as the Doctor is, and believe me that is hard to manage!"

Ezio frowned. "You do not have to jump. Everybody has free will. Is that not what we Assassin's fight for? I will not force you. I suppose that you think me a cruel villain, one who has no morals. But I told you before. If you shall not listen I will not waste my breath." The Assassin was quick to get to the point, but he clearly wasn't mad at her. More tired, as if he was used to people overreacting to what he said – and she had overreacted. Ezio was not going to force them. Ezio continued despite her reaction, seeming to cheer up as he spoke. "Besides, I think that your Doctor friend will hardly refuse. He has the look of a man always on the run, and learning a new style will come in useful to him."

"You don't want to know more about us? Come on I thought there was going to be a whole interrogation about where we came from." Amy was baffled. Why were they not going to be questioned about where they were from?

"Leonardo spoke to me this morning. I believe I know what I am looking at with the Doctor. His theory is that you travel with him. My question is whether you will get involved in our war."

"Leonardo figured it out did he? Just like Shakespeare I suppose. All you brilliant humans." The Doctor's voice sounded behind Amy, filled with admiration. Now Amy realized that Ezio's comments had been directed to the Time Lord just as much as herself. "About this war… you mentioned Templars didn't you? And you say Assassin's as if it is a name not a profession." Ezio just nodded. It was odd that the young man didn't elaborate but the assistant time traveler decided to leave it be. "And if you are sure we are not going to fall off let's go! I always wanted to see Italy!" The Doctor seemed ridiculously happy. Amy rolled her eyes. Ezio, however, hesitated.

"So… you are truly from another time? I did not fully believe it before." To Amy's surprise Ezio did not seem horrified or frantic like many who had figured out the secret of the Doctor. Simply uncertain.

"Yes. From the future. Or at list Amy is." The Time Lord looked at Ezio carefully, concerned. "You sure you aren't going to go all spastic Assassin on us?"

…

In truth Ezio was unsure how to react. Part of him was shocked but for some reason he was responding to the world around him perfectly calmly. Subconsciously he wondered if this was a side effect of the shock. It seemed unlikely. He had been injured several times and had gone through shock but it had had no effects like this.

"No. But you must tell me where you stand in our war." Very, very quietly Ezio added "If you choose to transport yourself throughout our lives and city… you are too powerful an enemy to make Doctor."

"If you are going to kill me I suggest backing off Assassin. I have lived for thousands of years!" The Doctor's voice had become harder, more fueled with purpose.

Ezio sighed. "I do not wish to kill you Doctor. You have done nothing to make me do so. But do not get involved in this fight. Do what you want but this is between the Templars and Assassins. Leave your power out of this. You do not have the right to come into our battles time traveler. Let me show you the city and then be on your way. You are not suited for our ruthlessness." Ezio paused

He knew that he may have overstepped his boundaries, telling these strangers to be here. But he did not want them in his life. They were strange, and so averse to killing it made it hard to speak to them. Ezio was not ashamed in taking lives, yet he knew these people saw it as a sin, as though he was committing an injustice. Yet he followed the creed, and he was a man of honor. He lived by his blades, but also… he was not cold-hearted. He did not kill for joy. The cruel and unjust died, the Templars died, the traitors died. Yet the innocent were not so. He had fought many times to save a villager's freedom or even life. Why did he have to justly himself to these people?

Ezio was not rattled per se. He was more astounded and confused that such… _innocence _existed anywhere, even if it was the future. Death was with the Assassin every step he took during his life. Yet these people were as free as he had been before his family died. They had no place in this life.

"See the wonders of the world my friends. But do not become involved in our fight for justice."


	7. Chapter 6 (final)

Chapter 6

The Doctor felt hurt at Ezio's words. He had always gotten involved in others' fights, clearing up wars and saving lives normally he was asked to assist, not to leave a conflict alone. That said he could understand the motive behind the Assassin's words. The two time travelers would complicate things and make a mess out of this feud. Also, the Doctor's time traveling power would disrupt everything here, where the line between life and death was very, very thin. He could twist time and make the whole world better, appearing in the past and stopping the killing of Ezio's family. But the Doctor knew as well as anyone that the dead could not be brought back. They were gone. Nobody had the right to go back and change death, the right to bring a person back from the dead. The same way the Time Lord had no right to make this city war become more dangerous and deadly by changing the past. He sighed. Truthfully he agreed with Ezio. Amy and he had no place here, and would only get in the way. Much as he hated it, it was time for them to step out of other peoples' affairs. "Very well Assassin."

"What? You're just going to let him keep killing people Doctor?! That isn't what we do! Help this city, help this country!" Amy was angry, and she stepped forward glaring at the Doctor. He thought she was going to slap him. Then Ezio's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"This city is none of your business. I told you two to be on your way, and I meant it. An Assassin does not speak lightly of such matters." A glare silenced Amy's retort. "Now on to more pleasant tidings. You came to see the beauty of the Renaissance. I can at least show you that before you leave." Ezio's words were to the point and left no room for argument. The Doctor saw Amy's shoulders slump a little as she realized that there was little she could do. Letting go of her wrist Ezio led the pair over to a wall. "Now let us see how well you do."

…

Ezio didn't know how the two strange travelers had lived in all the places they had traveled. They were terrible at running and climbing. Even with his amour and sword he was far quicker then they. Eventually they made it to the top of the wall he had selected. They now just had to go over another few minor parts of brickwork and get up the tower.

The two time travelers were panting. So much for being dangerous foe. If he had wanted to Ezio could have darted forward and knocked both of them off the roof, or simply run across to another building and vanished into the streets of his home town. Just as well the pair were leaving. They had no place in this war, and were not skilled enough to last long if they tried to get involved. This want even the highest building he knew of, certainly not as high as the places he and his brother had climbed. Forcing the pain at the thought back Ezio gestured for the two to follow him once more. "Come. We should be up there soon."

To his surprise the two merely nodded and began to climb up. He had expected more protest. His thankfulness for not having to argue with the frustrating duo was quickly abandoned as he had to save them numerous times from falling. "Catch a ledge on your way down!" He snapped at Amy as he grabbed her hand and heaved her up beside him onto a window ledge.

"Well I haven't been climbing buildings by whole life!"

"Come on Amy. One more ledge and you're up." It was the Doctor's voice coming from above. As he was not strong enough to catch two people at once Ezio had helped the Doctor up first before going back down for Amy. Ezio wondered how the other man was so patient. He had had to catch the woman multiple times. Maybe in the future climbing was less important, but he wanted to show them his city. It was beautiful, and even if they thought badly of him he wanted them to see the glory or the Renaissance, not shadowed by blades and death.

At last all three were up on the ledge. Amy and her friend stared at the sight below them, of the beautiful buildings and the trees around the edges, of the masses of people swarming the streets of the Italian city, bustling with food and cloth and works or art worthy of the gods. Of the rebirth of Greek and Roman style, touched with yet more detail, more intricacy then even those great cultures had managed. In short, the city was magnificent, a jewel even by Renaissance standards.

"It's beautiful." The Doctor sounded almost in awe as he spoke. Amy nodded, her eyes enraptured by the view below her. At last Ezio allowed himself a smirk. It seemed even travelers such as these could be impressed.

The Assassin berated himself later for letting down his guard so much. It was foolish to think that with strangers such as these he hadn't attracted attention. "Assassin!" The cry was loud and bounced off the stone walls, easily traveling up to Ezio's ears. He stiffened, cursed, and stepped closer to the edge to look. It was a pair of men who had called it, one carrying a bow and knife, another sword. Already they had begun climbing up. He recognized the two from an earlier assassination; they were two that had fled while their master died. It would seem they had more bravery then he had given the credit for.

Amy shifted nervously, the Doctor looking unsure what to do. The two were stupid, not running in a situation like this. "Go. I will take care of the two." Ezio shoved them back towards the west facing edge, a side from which they could climb down to the main roof. "You must manage on your own for now. Go back to your time."

"What are you going to do? We aren't just going to leave you here." Amy was vehement, and the Assassin was surprised by how much she seemed to care. For somebody who killed people he seemed to end up with a lot of friends.

"Do not worry about me." With the Ezio stepped towards the edge of the tower that sided into the street below them the Doctor reached out.

"That side doesn't lead back down to the building Ezio." The Assassin's eyes flashed. Did they have no faith in him? He looked at the attackers climbing. They were already half way up the side of the building, though not to the roof and tower yet.

"I know. That is why I chose it." Without looking back Ezio ran forward, spread his arms like a bird and jumped. He stayed flat or a while, parallel to the ground, arms out and feet together, forming his body into a T shape as he fell. Then the Assassin shifted, changing it more into a dive, wind whistling by his ears.

The hay cart was just where he had remembered, and he landed perfectly, barley ever winding himself. Instantly on his feet Ezio headed towards the wall the two attackers were following at a run, drawing his blade as he did so. They had noticed his jump and were already headed down, hoping to catch him unawares.

The men were unprepared for his blinding assault. The most they could do was block and parry, hoping for an opening. An opening Ezio did not plan on giving them.

…

Amy stared after the Assassin. "Did he just… do that?" Looking down they saw a small explosion of hay from where Ezio had landed before the black-clad man surged up and attacked the men who had been climbing.

Amy turned away. "What now Doctor?" She had gotten used to suddenly dangerous situations quickly in her time with the Time Lord.

"Now, we run."

"Run? Leave this city to tis fate?"

The Doctor sighed, pain in his eyes. "There is nothing we can do for it Amy. Cybermen, Daleks…. I can fight them. But humans who kill each other? I have nothing to stop them, nothing that can help the emotion involved there. The best we can do is not make this war worse."

Turning away the last Time Lord headed back toward his TARDIS. He was right the assistant realized. There was nothing they could do to this city that would not make it worse. Much as it pained her they would have to leave the part of the Renaissance to tis blood-soaked fate. It was not their battle to fight.

Amy glanced over the edge of the roof one last time before following the Doctor down the tower. The fight was already over, but she stared, shocked. Ezio was lowering the man he had just stabbed gently down to the ground. Just barley she heard his voice, not particularly sad, but not happy either. Calm an unafraid the Assassin shut the eyes of the dead man.

"Requiescat in pace." _Rest in Peace_.


End file.
